This invention relates to a data file processing apparatus, a remote control apparatus for a data file processing apparatus and a control method for a data file processing apparatus and can be applied, for example, to a home server for recording a data file of video data.
Usually, a file of video data (hereinafter referred to as video file) which is a large capacity data file is recorded by a video tape recorder, an optical disk apparatus, a hard disk apparatus or the like. In a video tape recorder, optical disk apparatus or hard disk apparatus, timer recording can be performed by operation of a remote commander, and also a program being broadcast can be recorded.
Incidentally, in recent years, the recording capacity of an optical disk apparatus and a hard disk apparatus has increased remarkably. Therefore, it is estimated that, in the near future, a plurality of users can commonly use an optical disk or a hard disk apparatus to record a great number of video files.
However, if a plurality of users commonly use an optical disk or a hard disk apparatus to record a great number of video files as described above, then each user is obliged to search out a video file or files recorded by the user itself from among a large number of recorded video files. Therefore, it is considered that it is difficult for the user to search out a desired video file in a short time.